¿Como pude?
by KevinBlu
Summary: Y fue entonces cuando una epifanía llego a mi mente, y la realidad de que en realidad hacía mucho tiempo que yo había recobrado el control de mi cuerpo, y sin embargo las atrocidades no habían cesado. Realmente era yo quien las llevaba a cabo, y peor aún, era yo quien las disfrutaba.


"**Llevo la nostalgia de Domingo por llover,  
de guitarra rota, de oxidado carrusel…**

**Ya sabrá el infierno cómo hacer para aceptar ****  
****que baile en mi celda, con tu sombra sin parar…****"**

**Sinceramente, no sé que estaba pensando cuando escribí lo que están por leer. Solo les puedo decir que estoy "experimentando", solo eso. Tengo alrededor de 3 cosas más que quiero probar, pero ya habrá tiempo para hablar de eso en otro momento.**

**Por ahora, los dejare para que disfruten mi nuevo One-Shot.**

**Como siempre, si quieren pueden dejarme un review diciéndome que les pareció esto, me sirve un montón para ver como lo hice y en que puedo mejorar, pero si no quieren dejarlo o son muy tímidos para hacerlo, no hay problema ;) ya podrán hacerlo en alguna otra historia.**

**Feliz lectura:**

**(-)**

Mi acompañante yace pacíficamente en nuestro nido, resguardada de la luz por las vegetales paredes de nuestro árbol. Esta volteada, y su cara permanece oculta a mis ojos.

Hoy, como la mayoría de las noches anteriores, no puedo dormir. El manto de Morfeo se reúsa a cubrirme una vez más, condenándome a una dolorosa desvelada de recuerdos.

Aun lo veo… aun lo escucho… aun recuerdo sus ojos. Como ardían de maldad, como anhelaban derramar mi sangre, como carecían de alma… y también recuerdo, como en ese instante sufrieron una metamorfosis, mostrándome la cristalina mirada de un niño que necesitaba ayuda. Vi su terror, vi su desesperación. Fue un segundo, pero basto para que ambos entendiéramos lo que iba a suceder, y cuando finalmente sucedió, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta.

Fue tan rápido… repentino… fugaz… curioso…

Fue realmente curioso presenciar eso. Es difícil de creer lo difícil que es crear vida y luego durante años educarla y encaminarla hacia lo que uno cree que es correcto. E igual de difícil es creer que quitar una vida es tan fácil, más de la forma en que yo lo hice.

Nadie sabe qué me siento así, ni tampoco pueden comprender lo que paso. Todos creen que él está bien, que continua si vida lejos de aquí, pero yo se que no. Volví al lugar, meses después, y lo encontré en las cercanías. Sus heridas no habían sanado en su totalidad, su fuerza estaba mermada… él estaba indefenso.

Y allí vi la mirada desesperada que me había mostrado días atrás, cuando contra todo pronóstico logre vencerlo por primera vez usando mi intelecto y no mi fuerza. Se puede decir que la suerte jugó un papel también, ¿Por qué no? Después de todo, el matafuegos podría haber rodado hacia el otro lado, y en ese caso yo no estaría hablando.

En un arranque de venganza ciega, le arrebate la vida, y lo mas perturbarte de todo… lo disfrute. Al sentir el cálido recorrido de su sangre corriendo por mis garras, no fue asco lo que cruzo por mi mente, sino una sensación de alivio, como si mi obrar fuera correcto. Mi menta intentaba engañarme para que así lo creyera… y aparentemente, lo hice.

Antes de yo siquiera me diera cuenta, mis patas se enrollaron alrededor de su cuello y apretaron con fuerza. Lentamente fueron estrechando su agarre hasta que las garras que coronan las puntas de mis dedos perforaron su carne y sus líquidos vitales comenzaron a regar el piso. Ahora recuerdo y me veo satírico, porque lo hice muy lentamente. Como ya dije, lo disfrute. Me di tiempo de capturar en mi mente cada momento en una imagen, imágenes que ahora me persiguen en mis sueños.

El casi no opuso resistencia, estaba muy cansado para hacerlo. En algún punto, debió de aceptar el destino que YO había escogido para él. Fueron minutos pero parecieron años… yo cuerpo sin vida, blanco de antaño pero ahora teñido escarlata, cayó en el mar creado por su propia sangre. De su cuello no se distinguía nada, y su cara es mejor no describirla.

Bañando por la luz del regalo de Selene, y reflejado en el carmín de la sangre derramada en el frio suelo, mi cara es adornada por la más siniestra sonrisa que yo jamás he contemplado. No logro entenderlo, pero en ese momento me sentí satisfecho… me sentí feliz… me sentí como si fuera otra persona.

Pareció que, por un momento, mi etérea alma había sido arrancada de mi cuerpo, y un vil demonio había tomado posesión de mi carne para utilizarla en el castigo de otros. Me sentí un espectador, como si fuera un tercero, alguien ajeno al asesinato. Lo veía desde un plano superior, como desde un palco. Y una vez que termino, me sentí descender desde mi altura y retomar el control de mi cuerpo, pasando a ser yo el que tenga que enfrentar las consecuencias.

Mis plumas eran un delantal de un rojo más profundo que el de una rosa y mi mirada viciosa no por un segundo había abandonado mi cara.

Y entonces fue cuando me percate que, sumergida en la obscuridad circundante, otra alma presenciaba mis actos. Dios sabe que aterrorizantes pensamientos acerca de mi esa criatura ha de haber tenido. Y la mayoría, si no todos, estaban bien fundados.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue igual de rápido que con la cacatúa. Mi alma fue arrancada de mi cuerpo una vez más, y testigo fui del horror que se desato. El autómata que era mi cuerpo en ese momento salió disparado hacia la desventurada alma a la cual el destino le jugo la cruel broma de guiarla hasta mi.

Trate de detenerlo… de detenerme… pero mis esfuerzos probaron ser en vano. Y en mi interior, en mi alma, lo más perturbador era el sentimiento de felicidad que sentía. Yo quería eso, quería la muerte de esa ave, la deseaba ¡La anhelaba! Pero el porqué sigue siendo un misterio para mí.

Lo disfrute, he de confesar. Cada momento, cada gota de sangre derramada, cada hueso, cada gemido y grito… todo lo disfrute. Me tome mi tiempo para saborear cada instante de lo que sucedía desde mi lugar de observación. Hacía tiempo ya me había rendido en intentar detenerme y ahora solo aceptaba mi rol como publico de la horripilante obra de teatro que se desarrollaba frente a mí.

Fue espantosamente interesante, ya que presencie como todos mis conocimientos adquiridos en anatomía y medicina, que antes eran inútiles, eran volcados en las macabras acciones llevadas a cabo por mi cuerpo.

Y fue entonces cuando una epifanía llego a mi mente, y la realidad de que en realidad hacía mucho tiempo que yo había recobrado el control de mi cuerpo, y sin embargo las atrocidades no habían cesado. Realmente era yo quien las llevaba a cabo, y peor aún, era yo quien las disfrutaba.

¿Y ahora? Ahora… ahora yo me siento en el borde de nuestro nido… y el cuerpo yace tan solo una decena de centímetros detrás de mí… difícilmente se reconoce que alguna vez, no de antaño sino hace no mucho, era una guacamaya azul. Su cara, sin embargo, permanece intacta. Sus vidriosos ojos verdes todavía sueltan lágrimas, su pico permanece congelado en un eterno y silencioso grito de terror y dolor. El carmesí domina el entorno, ya nada es del color que debería ser.

Mis patas están empapadas, no de agua, sino de líquidos más siniestros. Mis alas, cansadas de tanto forcejeo, no me permiten alejarme de mis crimines… no me permiten escapar.

Y estoy llorando… llorando mucho… no porque anhele el perdón de nadie, porque sé muy bien que no lo merezco… y tampoco lo quiero.

Y mientras la noche agoniza y el día se prepara para nacer, susurro a los vientos las únicas palabras que tengo en la mente, las cuales me desgarran el alma.

"¿Cómo pude matar… a la que me hacia soñar?"

Pero ni esas palabras, ni el profundo arrepentimiento que me carcome, traerán a Perla de regreso.

**(-)**

**¡Y esto ha sido mi nuevo fic! **

**Quiero decir algo más antes de despedirme. Esta es mi historia numero 19, y en estos momentos estoy trabajando en un proyecto que me tiene muy emocionado para My Little Pony. He trabajado en ese fic por meses y estoy muy contento de que por fin pueda terminarlo. **

**PERO, mi próximo fic será mi fic numero 20 (Nah, ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo hiciste ese cálculo tan complicado?) y… bueno, no se… hace poco cumplí un añito aquí con uds y con mi veinteava historia yo quería hacer algo especial. A mí me encanta MLP, soy brony de corazón y orgulloso de admitirlo, pero Rio fue donde yo empecé y la gente aquí es especial para mí.**

**Así que yo pensé esto: ¡Hare un fic basado en lo que uds quieran! :D**

**Si lo desean, junto con la review de esta historia, déjenme una breve descripción de la historia que uds quieren que yo escriba. Puede ser lo que sea. Eso si, va a tener mi estilo rar. **

**Si recibo más de una, ya veré como elijo.**

**Bueno, me despido.**

**Nos leemos luego **

**KevinBlu.**


End file.
